My super saiyan dad
by EtherealButterfly
Summary: Jade is a small girl growing to become one of the most powerful super saiyans ever. But growing is never easy. But with the help of her father, Goku, brothers and friends it becomes a bit easier.
1. Dad’s coming, tomorrow

"Jadie! Jadie! Come down to have breakfast, dear!" - called ChiChi, at about nine o'clock on that day. ("Gohan! Come too! And call your brother.")

"My name is Jade! Not Jadie!" - yelled Jade as she got up from her bed.

"As you wish dear, but come down!" - answered her mother.

Jade got up and stretched her arms. She put her slippers and her dressing-gown on.

"I'm coming..." - she said to herself, as she went towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Jade, I was starting to think that you weren't coming." - laughed Gohan when she entered.

"Ridiculous!" - answered Jade. - "It is not even funny!"

"Oh, be good children. And especially today at aunt Bulma's house." - told their mother while she was serving them some milk.

Jade froze.

"Aunt Bulma's?" - said the three children at the same time.

"Yes, you all have to go there because today I'm going to shop all the afternoon." - informed ChiChi.

"We have to go there because you want to go shop? Why do you need to go shop, TODAY?" - asked Jade.

"BECAUSE YOUR DAD IS COMING! Soon. In fact tomorrow, so I won't have another chance to go shop." - ChiChi answered with a sweeter voice.

Jade made an annoyed face.

"I hate to go to aunt Bulma's." - she said - "In the minute we get there Goten and Trunks go immediately to that stupid training room and Gohan goes to talk with aunt Bulma and I stay there, staring at nothing."

"You can always go talk to Vegeta" - laughed Son Gohan.

"What happened to you today? Did you take the day off to annoy me?" - distempered Jade.

"Now that you talk about it..." - Jade made an angry look - "Ok, I got it, I got it. For celebrate our new armed peace I suggest that we all go train a bit."

"Ok." - said the twins.

"It all seems very well to me, but first go have a bath and dress yourselves. Then do you homework while I prepare lunch." - ChiChi said while she was washing some dishes.

"Yes mum!" - they answered.

Jade went to her room, picked up her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she came out of the shower, dressed herself, brushed her teeth and her hair and went out of the bathroom.

Jade was feeling a little calmer now and walked slowly to the garden to start the training.

She was training a lot these days because she wanted to be really strong to her dad. She had heard a lot about his powers and she didn't want him to think she was a silly weak girl. In fact she was hopping that he could teach her his shukanido technique.

And was with these thoughts that Jade arrived to the training field.

"Great! Jade has just arrived, Gohan." - smiled Goten.

"Good. Now we can start." - said Gohan.

"Yeah, I'm ready." - said Jade putting herself in position.

"Ok," - commanded Gohan - "transform into super saiyan one."

"Right!" - answered the twins.

In a second the twins earned the yellow aura of the super saiyans.

"Yeah, good. Now, fight each other." - said Gohan.

"Right!" - turned again the twins.

Jade backed up and hit Goten, Goten responded and tried to quick his sister, they both backed up again and started all over again.

In the meanwhile Gohan tried some new moves and raced against the wind.

The twins trained their flight too racing against each other.

They all would train a little bit longer but their mother appeared in that instant to call them to lunch.

"Children! Come home. Lunch's ready!"

"Right mum." - they answered and the three of them ran back home.

"Now," - said ChiChi as they sat for lunch - "I was wondering if you need some new clothes, Jadie."

"No, I don't need, and I've said enough times that I hate to be called Jadie. It is too childish!" - she answered.

"Then, why don't you imagine that they're calling you JD instead of Jadie? It sounds the same but JD is more adult like." - suggested Gohan.

"Not bad," - analyzed Jade - "not bad at all. In fact it is surprising how I never thought about it before."

Gohan smiled proudly and finished his fourth noodles dish.

"See, when you want you are excellent kids!" - approved their mother.

ChiChi smiled too and picked up the dishes putting them over the oven.

"Now," - she continued - "go upstairs and brush your teeth. We are going to leave in a couple of minutes."

Jade obeyed her mother and ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and ran to the door.

Minutes later the family was going towards the city, and a few later Gohan was knocking at Bulma's door.

Seconds later Trunks came to the door.

"Oh, it's you, come in. I was already thinking that you weren't coming." - he said as they entered the house. - "My mum is there in the lab, Gohan." - he said pointing to a door in front of them.

"Right, I'm going to meet her." - he said entering the room.

"Now, Goten," - said Trunks turning to the twins - "lets go to the training room."

"Right!" - answered Goten.

Jade followed the boys in their way to the training room always with an annoyed face.

At the door of the room was Vegeta waiting for them.

"There you are Trunks," - he said turning to them - "I suppose you are going to train, hein?"

The boys assented.

"Right." - confirmed Vegeta, and opened the door.

The three kids entered the room followed by Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten immediately stepped a side and transformed themselves in super saiyans.

Vegeta followed the kids example and turned himself too into super saiyan.

Only Jade stayed there in her usual form, watching her twin and Trunks fighting each other.

After a while Vegeta noticed her penetrating look as she was watching the fight and stared at them for a while. Vegeta felt the huge energy emerging from her little body.

He had to test her fight skills against Trunks.

"If she beats Trunks she is an extraordinary powerful and developed child," - thought Vegeta - "but on the contrary, if she looses against him she's just a common girl. But better test her before she surprises me."

"Trunks!" - he called.

The boys immediately stopped.

"It doesn't seem fair to me that you always play with Goten instead of Jade, so I want you to train a bit with her." - ordered Vegeta.

"I would train with her gladly, but she's not entering the Championship, so she doesn't needs to train. But on the contrary, Goten..."

"I don't remember to have asked you explanations, I just told you to do it. Now, be a good host and do what I told you to."

"Anyway, I don't kick girls!" - answered Trunks.

Jade got furious.

"I'm as strong as any boy." - she said.

"I don't care, I don't kick girls! They're weaker."

"Well, I don't think aunt 18 is weaker just because she's a girl. And in fact, she told me that seven years ago she kicked a lot of boys, INCLUDING YOU!"

Trunks laughed.

"Impossible. I wasn't a year old yet. And why do you call C-18 aunt?"

"Well, if you don't believe me ask your dad. And I call her aunt because she's my godmother."

These last arguments totally defeated Trunks. And he immediately looked to his father.

"I explain you that later, Trunks. Now fight with her." - he ordered.

Goten stepped a side and invited his sister to take his place.

"Right, Jade," - continued Trunks - "if you please..."

Jade walked towards him.

"Now, you know how to get to super saiyan one, right?" - he asked.

"Yes." - she said and in a minute she was surrounded by the super saiyans aura. - "In fact," - she added - "I'm almost achieving super saiyan two."

Vegeta froze. The girl was more powerful than he thought. Immediately his eyes turned to them.

Trunks got his father's look, but he wasn't convinced. Goten feeling Trunks's opinion turned to him and confirmed:

"It's true, Jade has been training every day with me and my brother. She's training real hard to achieve super saiyan two."

Jade smiled as she heard her brother and turned back to Trunks:

"Are we going to start or what?" - she said.

"Yeah, we're going to start." - he replied. - "And as seems that you are able to transform yourself in super saiyan, I'll do the same." - and saying these he too was surrounded by the yellow aura.

Vegeta was more interested than ever. The girl was definitely powerful.

Jade waited for Trunks to start, but he didn't seem to move.

"What are waiting for?" - she asked.

"Err... Nothing." - and he tried to hit Jade.

Jade moved quickly and he missed the kick, but immediately she responded hitting Trunks straight in the stomach.

Trunks didn't like to hit girls but being hit by one was a bigger damage to him. So he hit her in the arm.

JD responded and so did Trunks every time she kicked him.

Both the kids went this way for nearly forty minutes, until Vegeta tell them to stop.

They both stopped and started to breath loudly.

Vegeta was astonished. The girl was amazingly strong. Much more than he had imagined.

"Right. I think it's enough." - he said - "Now, you three go to the kitchen eat something. You have trained enough for one day."

"Right, daddy." - said Trunks leaving the room. The twins followed him.

"You're pretty good." - said Trunks to Jade while they entered the kitchen. - "I wasn't expecting so much."

Jade remained silently.

"I told you, Trunks. She's the strongest girl I know, and also the smartest." - Goten flattered Jade.

Jade made a tiny smile.

"Right." - continued Trunks - "What are you going to drink? We have milk, juice and some coke, I guess."

"Milk, please." - asked Jadie.

"And you, Goten?"

"Juice, if it is alright."

"Right. Anyway, Jade, I can't see why you're not entering the championship. You would beat every opponent." - started Trunks.

"That includes you?" - she asked.

"Well... I asked you first"

"Right. I don't want to compete because it's boring, you know. They don't let us enter the adults competition and the children one is too easy."

"I agree with you." - said Trunks. - "What about you, Goten?"

"Yeah, me too. I bet we could beat more than half of the competers. Maybe against Gohan, Piccolo, your dad or even 18 we would loose, but it would be fun, anyway"

"Yeah." - turned Jade - "Do you believe that Gohan's girlfriend, or friend or whoever she is, is going to fight? She has only learned to fly the day before yesterday."

"Well, so did I." - said Goten.

"But that's different, you're seven and she's fifteen, Goten." - said Trunks.

"How do you know she's fifteen?" - asked Goten.

"Well, you said she was Gohan's girlfriend, and his fifteen, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Then, you see, Gohan's girlfriend..."

"Gohan's what?" - said Gohan himself, entering the kitchen. - "What are you saying?"

"That you have a girlfriend, Gohan." - said Goten.

"Who has a girlfriend?" - asked Bulma joining them.

"Gohan has." - said Jade.

"No, I don't. Videl is just a friend of mine..."

"Oh, her name is Videl?" - smiled Bulma - "I think I've heard her name before. Isn't she that man's daughter...?"

"Who's man's daughter?" - asked Vegeta, he too entering the kitchen.

"That man," - said his wife - "the one who claims have killed Cell."

"Oh, that Satan something or whatever his name was." - said Vegeta. - "What's up with that clown?"

"His daughter is Gohan's girlfriend." - informed Bulma.

"No she's not!" - yelled Gohan.

"Calm down boy, there's no need of that." - said Vegeta.

"Right." - whispered Gohan.

They all remained silently for ten minutes, staring at each others, then Gohan spoke:

"Well," - he said - "it's time for us to go. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Right." - said Bulma - "I was counting with you for dinner, but..."

"Thanks, anyway." - replied Gohan.

The three brothers went to the door with Bulma and Trunks.

"Well," - she said - "see you tomorrow."

"Right." - they answered and they left the house.

The three flew home in no time. When they arrived dinner was expecting them.

"Well, how did it go, Miss Jade?" - asked her mother.

Jade whispered something.

"Right." - ChiChi understood how tired Jade was so she didn't insist with her.

Jade went to bad right after dinner and immediately fell asleep, only waking in the next morning.


	2. Did he like me?

Jade woke up in a hurry next morning. 

Everybody was running and yelling at each others trying to be ready on time.

Jade dressed herself the faster she could and ran to the kitchen.

'Morning!' - she said.

'Good morning dear. Hurry up eating your breakfast, you've gotta be ready at 9.30' - answered ChiChi - 'Oh, and dress your new coat now, will you?'

'But I don't like the new coat. It's too girlish!'

'Hard luck Jadie, today you're gonna look pretty to your dad.'

Jade made an unpleasant smile.

'Good morning everyone!' - said Gohan entering the kitchen.

'Morning' - saluted Jade.

'What's for breakfast?' - asked Gohan.

'The usual, dear: milk, toast, cereals, eggs, bacon...' - answered their mom.

'I'm finished' - said Gotten giving his cereals bowl to his mom.

'Good, now dress yourself' - Chichi said washing the dishies.

'Why are you dressed in those clothes?' - asked Jade to Gohan.

'I'm going to compete under the name of Intergalatic Warrior.' - he answered.

'I see.' - said Jade with a desaproving look - 'I'm going to change my coat. See ya.' - she ran to do it.

In her closet she found the wrapped bordeaux cardigan with a velvet bow to close the cardigan.

'Arghh... girlish cardigan!'

She found a matching blouse and trade it for her usual t-shirt and zip coat.

Her mother came in her room.

'Let me brush your hair!' - she said picking a hair brish - 'Now, where is your elastic ribbon? Here it is!' - and she tied a lock of Jade's hair on the left side of her head.

Jade looked herself in the mirror. It wasn't all that bad, she seemed kinda fine, all that dressed up. She smiled.

'Don't you just look pretty?' - asked ChiChi.

'Yes, it could be worse'.

'Good. Now let me finish to get dress and we can go!' - and she left to her own bedroom.

Jade sat on her bed, waiting.

It was obvious she was nervous. She had heard so much about her dad.

She remembered to see his photos on the family album. With her mother, on their wedding day, with baby Gohan...

Would he like her as much as he seemed to like Gohan? She had trained a lot to impress him.

Suddently she heard her mother's voice:

'Come down Jadie. We're leaving' - she said.

'I'm coming' - Jade answered back.

'Now, let's go' - said ChiChi and they left to the big stadium.

Gohan, Gotten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo... they were all going to compete on the championship. But not Jade.

She couldn't compete on the adults competition and she wasn't interested in participating on the children one.

Soon the reach the stadium.

Jade got even more nervous.

At the entrance they found Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo and Krilin with his family.

Trunks went towards the twins.

'Hey!' - he saluted.

'Hi' - saluted Jade.

'Hi' - said Gotten.

'Has your father shown up yet?'- Trunks asked.

'Not yet' - Gotten answered.

Suddenly they saw a smily man walking towards them. Jade recognised him from the photos.

'Goku!' - ChiChi yelled jumping to his neck.

'Dad!' - Gohan smiled.

'Hello family! It's great to see you again' - Goku said entusiastically.

Jade hid behind Gohan's legs and Gotten behind ChiChi's.

'But who are these little fellows here?' - asked Goku smiling and pointing at the twins.

'Oh, but these are the twins!' - said Chichi absolutely deghted and pushing Gotten.

'And this is...' - continued Goku.

'It's Gotten' - said their mother.

'Oh, he's a good looking boy. Much alike me' - Goku said on his knee to be at Gotten's right.

'And this is Jadie' - introduced Gohan.

'Stop pushing me!' - whispered Jade to Gohan.

'Ain't you a pretty girl, hein?' - commented Goku - 'Really pretty. How lucky am I to have three handsome children!'

Jade tried to smile. And Gohan tried to walk, but Jade was still stuck to his leg.

'Jade, let go off my legs now, will you?' - he asked.

'I don't want to' - she answered.

'I now you're embareced but you could at least let me walk' - he said - 'Common I hold you up' - ans he picked her in his arms.

Goku was walking in front of them next to ChiChi and Krilin. He was watching Gotten and Trunks run when started to think about his twins.

'ChiChi' - he called - 'I was wondering, and please don't get angry, if you are sure about Jadie. I mean... she's a red hair'

'Oh, at first I thought the same but then I saw her in the cradle. All my doubts ended there' - and ChiChi walked faster to catch Gotten.

'What does she mean with the cradle thing?' - Goku asked Krilin.

'Oh, after the twins were born we went to see them at the hospital and were at the window of the room where new-borns are in their cradles, and we just saw something crashing against the window. The glass fell interely to pieces and it was only when everything was settle down that we realised the glass was broken with a rattle. Jadie threw it and her cradle was at the bottom of the room.' - Krilin explained.

'Oh, she's definetely my daughter' - concluded Goku.

'Yeah. She was only dwo days old.'

'I wonder with whom she's alike... maybe with my mother, I don't know' - Goku took a deep breath.

'I don't know too, but I'm telling ya, Jadie is really, really strong. You should have seen her the other day at Bulma's. We went all to have lunch and after i Trunks, Goten and Jadie went to train for awhile and I'm telling ya, her kicks are powerful things.'

Goku smiled.

Behind them Gohan was holding Jade.

'D'you think dad liked me?' - she asked.

'I'm sure he did. It is impossible not to' - Gohan anwered.

Jade smiled.

They were approaching the big arena where the selection was being made.

'Is Videl competing too?' - Jade asked.

'I think so' - Gohan answered.


	3. This is my dad

'Really teen like, running away when they're needed the most' - thought Jade.

Gohan had left her near the rest of the group to go look for Videl, at least that was what he had said. Jade didn't doubt that he wanted to see his "girlfriend" but she knew he was also running from this blond guy chasing him all the time with a camera. She also knew why he was chasing her brother, he wanted to know who the real Intergalactic warrior was, nobody but their group and Videl, of course, knew he was actually Gohan. Now that she thought about it, Jade seemed to remember see him at the door of the Orange Star Institut, along with Videl, a friend of her and Gohan himself.

'Quiet a surprise his friend would have if he knew it was Gohan under that stupid costume.' - continued thinking Jade. But not for long.

'Did you see Gohan?' - asked her Goku.

'No, not really. He was just here a minute ago.' - she answered - 'I think he went to look for his girlfriend.'

'So Gohan has a girlfriend? Who would tell. And does your mother know about that?' - continued asking Goku.

'Yes.'

'Of course she does, she never misses a thing. Although it surprises me. I never thought your mother would accept an out coming girl. She definetely changed a lot.'

'Maybe, I wouldn't know. I didn't know her before, while you were here with her, but I don't think she has changed that much. The only reason why she likes this girl is because she's rich.'

Goku laughed.

'No, you're right, that's my ChiChi!'

Jade made a shy smile.

'Now about you, why aren't you entering the tournment anyway?' - her dad asked.

'I don't like it that much.' - Jade answered.

'Well, it's a shame because I heard you had a nice shot to win it.'

'I don't think so.'

'They told me you were a mighty fighter and I believed them.'

'You never saw me fighting... you wouldn't know.'

'Sometimes we don't need to see to believe.'

'I rather doubt it.'

'Then show me...'

Jade didn't know what to answer. She had trained a lot wainting for this moment to come and now she didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to show her dad she could do it but another part told her to remain where she was. The thruth is that she didn't like tournments that much, especially the kids one. For some reason she didn't like to be with another kids, only Gotten and, in rare ocasitions, Trunks; she rathered spend her time with grown ups, that was why she was always at her auntie C-18's house.

Jade looked up. Her dad was smiling still waiting for an answer.

'Maybe some day.' - she said at last.

Goku smiled.

'Come here.' - he said and he held her up. - 'I'm very proud to have a daughter like you. We don't know each other very well yet but I have the feeling we're going to get along.'

Jade smiled.

'Would you like to come with me to the rest room to wait for my turn to fight and see the rest of the fights?' - Goku asked - 'I'm sure your mother won't mind.'

'Okay.' - she answered.

Goku smiled.

'Well, it had come to my attention that you don't like to be called Jadie...' - he said while they were leaving.

On the other side of the stadium Gotten was ready to his fight. Trunks had just won his with absolutely no trouble so Gotten expected nothing less than a simple victory. Besides, if he kept this way soon he would reach the final. But the fact was that neither Trunks or Gotten were very happy with their own victories. The competition was lowsy and all their trainning was being wasted. Their only hope was to fight each other in the final. They still didn't know it but it was about to happen...

Goku put down Jade when they reached the rest room. There Piccolo, Krilyn and Vegeta were watching the kiddy tournment.

'Your son just won his match and his now in the finals with Trunks.' - said Krilyn to Goku.

'Good!' - he answered.

Jade sat on one of the seats at the bottom of the room. Near her two weird fellows with purple skin and dressed in a weird clothes whispered to each other.

Jade stared at them and the younger one looked back at her and smiled. Jade swallowed dry.

He walked towards her and when he was sufficiently close Jade felt an aura as deep and strong it seemed you could cut it with a knife.

'May I seat next to you?' - he asked.

Jade nodded. He had to be really strong judging from his aura. He was probably the most powerful guy she had ever seen.

'Aren't you a but young to enter the championship?' - he asked Jade.

Jade said nothing.

'Not very talkative, hein?' - he insisted.

'Just that my mother always told me not to talk to strangers.' - she said.

'Then let me introduce myself. This way I won't be a stranger anymore. I'm Shin.' - he said.

'Jade.' - she answered.

'Nice to meet you, Jade. Are you from here, Jade?'

'You mean, from this town?'

'No, from Earth.'

'Yes.' - she answered. She felt like asking why in hell did he think she could be from outta space, but she didn't say a word about it. She knew there were some more habitated planets, like planet Vegeta, but she thought it was better not go and tell everything about it to a weird guy like the one she had just met.

'Are you here alone, Jade?' - Shin continued.

'No.' - she answered. - 'I'm here with my mom, my dad, my two brothers, uncle Vegeta and auntie Bulma, Piccolo...'

Suddenly Goku looked back.

'Who are you talking to, Jade?' - he asked - 'Come here.'

Jade got up and joined her father.

'Stay here with me, okay?' - he asked.

'Okay.'

'Don't wanna see talking to strangers, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Now, lets see Gotten fighting Trunks.'

Jade nodded and held Goku's hand.

The fight and the fighters were presented and within two seconds the two friends began battlig each other.

At a certain moment Jade could not avoid looking back to the strange "man", Shin. He remained sat in the seats and when she looked back he smiled at her.

At a safe distance Piccolo watched the scene. He too was curious about the purple skin men.

'Who d'you think will win?' - Goku asked Jade when he realised she was looking back to the stranger.

'Uh... I want Gotten to win but if I had any money to bet I would bet it on Trunks.' - she answered.

'Why d'you say so?' - asked Goku.

'Well, Gotten's a bit lazy and Trunks probably trainned more.'

'Trainning is not everything...'

'But still, Trunks is cleverer.'

'Ah...' - Goku smiled. - 'But I bet you would beat Trunks.'

Jade smiled and her dad smiled back. 


	4. Weird

'Told you Trunks would win.' - said Bulma to ChiChi. 

'Still I think my son is stronger.' - replied ChiChi.

'Rather doubt it...'

'D'you know what would be really really cool?' - asked Trunks to Gotten.

'What?' - asked Gotten taking his drink of a machine.

'If we could take part in the adults championship.'

'Yeah, that would be cool. But we can't.'

'Why not?'

'It doesn't take a genius to figure that you're just two little children.' - said Jade joining them.

'Where have you been?' - asked Gotten.

'Around.' - she answered. - 'I've been with dad in the rest room.'

'Oh...' - said Gotten - 'How is he like?'

'He's cool. And nice.' - she informed. - 'I like him and I think he likes us a lot too.'

Gotten smiled.

'In fact I just came to buy a couple of drinks , then I'll return to the rest room.' - Jade said.

'Okay.' - said Gotten - 'D'you think I can go there too in a minute?'

Trunks stepped on Gotten's foot.

'Auch... What was that... Oh... On second thought I think I'll stay here instead.' - said Gotten.

'As you wish.' - answered Jade and she left with the soda cans.

Jade returned to the rest room. There Goku was waiting for her.

'Thank you.' - he answered when she gave him a coke can.

Jade smiled. Once again she looked back to see that Shin was still there. Again looking to him was Piccolo. There was definetely somethin' weird with that guy and she suspected Piccolo was thinking the same.

Krilyn approached them and brought Jade back to reality.

'So, ready?' - he asked.

'Yes. I've been training a lot in the other world.' - Goku answered. - 'King Kai introduced me to some really tuff guys.'

'Yeah. Now, ready to know who your opponent will be?' - continued Krilyn.

'I think so. I personaly hope...' - began Goku.

'To fight me, I expect.' - ended Vegita.

'Vegita, always the same.' - said Goku.

'So are you. But I must warn ya, I've trained. A lot.'

Goku just smiled.

Itwas about to take place.

'It turned out fine, huh?' - began Krylin.

'Well! Well! It turned out awefully!' - said Gohan - 'That guy looks incredibly strong.' - he said pointing his eyes to the older purple skin guy.

'Relax Gohan, I'm sure you'll do fine.' - calmed Goku leaving to talk to Piccolo.

Behind them Vegita smiled.

'Did you noticed that weird guy with a cloak?' - asked Krylin.

'Who?' - asked Gohan.

'The one who kept reeling.' - said Krylin.

'Oh, yeah. Now that I think about it, yeah, he was quite weird.' - said Gohan taking a good thought about it.

Jade was listening the conversation and decided to intervain.

'Did you think dad's gonna win?' - she asked Gohan.

'Dunno, hope so.' - he answered.

'Don't worry, your dad's the strongest guy alive, believe me.' - said Krylin.

Jade smile.

'Good luck, uncle Krylin.' - she wished.

'Thanks Jade.' - he answered.

From the outside the host called the two fighters, Krylin and Taboo.

Krylin left to the tatami and Jade to meet the "weird guy with a cloak".

'Nice job you two.' - she reproved when she found "him" outside.

'What?' - asked Trunks.

'You guys look so absolutely ridiculous in that cloak reeling and stuff that everybody now suspects there's somethin' weird about you.' - explanined Jade.

'How did you recognizes us, anyway?' - asked Gotten.

'Easy, first: I knew you were going to do everything to enter this tournment and second: you look so God damn weird in that cloak that knowing you as I do it could only be, well, you.'

Trunks stuck his tongue out.

'Yeah, yeah.' - and Jade went back to the rest room.

In a minute Krylin entered it too with a victorious smile on his face.

'It was fine, wasn't it?' - he asked.

'You betcha.' - said Goku.

'Way to go!' - cheered Gohan.

'Jade.' - called Piccolo from the back.

She went towards him.

'What did that "man" tell you?' - he asked pointing at Shin.

'He told me his name is Shin and as far as I could get he's from outta space.' - she told Piccolo.

'Outta space you say?'

'Yes, he asked me if I was from here, from Earth so I deduced he wasn't.'

'Indeed'

'But there's one more thing about him, I think he's the strongest man ever stepped on Earth.' - she said - 'His aura... It's not a super saiyan aura, it's a... it's a god's aura.'


	5. Chapter 5

The host picked up the micro and called Piccolo. It was his time to step into the tatami. 

'Go Piccolo! Kick that guy's butt real hard for me!' - cheered Krilyn.

Piccolo said nothing and went to the tatami.

The guy Piccolo was supposed to kick the butt was nothing less than Shin and soon he joined Piccolo.

Jade went outside to have a closer look at the battle. The older guy that was always with Shin joined her but said nothing. Goku watched.

Piccolo was now face to face with Shin. The host had already informed them they could start but none of them seemed to move.

Shin was smiling but Piccolo had a shadow of horror all across his face. Jade was right! It was it! It had to be it. But how? And why?

Piccolo didn't know what to do. If he was right, and he was pretty sure he was, he wouldn't be able to fight. He couldn't fight someone like Shin.

Piccolo took a deep breath and stepped out of the tatami.

At first the crowd couldn't say a word but then they began hissing.

Why such a fighter like Piccolo would quit before such a tiny fellow?

Piccolo returned to the rest room. Everybody looking amazed.

Finally Krilyn spoke.

'Why did ya do that? That guy had no chance!'

Jade returned to the rest room just in time to hear all the talk. She looked up to Piccolo.

'Why don't you tell them?' - she said.

'Tell what?' - asked Gohan.

Jade was still looking to Piccolo.

'Yes Jade, what?' - inquired Goku.

'That purple guy is nothing less than a Kaioh Shin god.' - Piccolo said.

'What? A Kaioh Shin god?' - asked Goku - 'Impossible!'

'It's true.' - confirmed Jade.

'Oh my God! And the other one is a god too, I'm sure!' - complained Gohan.  
'Yes.' - said Krilyn - 'You're gonna fight the big one but I bet the tiny one is pretty strong too or otherwise Piccolo wouldn't have quited.'

'I'm gonna fight a god! This way I'm gonna lose! I have no chance!' - continued Gohan panicing.

'Silence Gohan.' - asked Goku - 'Please not now, okay?'

'Anyway,' - began Vegeta, he too taking part in the conversation - 'what is he doing here, so far away from home?'

'I think I can clear that up.' - said Shin.

Everybody looked back.

Shin continued smiling.

They all stepped back as Shin went towards them.

'As your friend Piccolo told you I'm a Kaioh Shin god.' - he said.

'How d'you know my name?' - asked Piccolo.

'It's not just your name that I know.' - answered Shin - 'I know who you are, Piccolo of Namek, god of the Earthers.'

Piccolo swallowed dry.

'But that was not why I came here.' - Shin continued.

'D'you think is wise to tell such people of your prupose here on Earth?' - asked to Shin in a low voice the older one.

'Yes Kibito.' - Shin answered - 'I think we can trust them.'

'Thanks for your trust.' - said Goku. - 'Now tell us what brought you here, please.'

'Certainly. Few time ago we discovered that a powerful evil force landed on Earth with the prupose of unleashing an unspeakble evil over the intire Universe.' - Shin told.

'What? A mighty evil force you say?' - said Krilyn - 'No problem. Goku here will set us free from it in no time. He has done it before. Just seven going on eight years ago he destroyed the Cell monster. And besides there's also Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan, who, in fact, was the one who killed Cell.'

'I'm afraid it's not that simple.' - said Kibito.

'It's true. Just half an hour ago they put on a pupet show on Cell's destruction.' - insisted Krilyn - 'I know it was a bit different from what I told you but that's because it was sponsered by Mr. Satan and he has told everybody he was the one who actually killed Cell but that's...'

'We don't doubt your friends strengh, in fact that was why we came to you.' - said Shin.

'But only a second ago you were saying we couldn't handle it.' - said Gohan.

'Maybe there's somethin' more about that monster that we should know.' - said Jade.

'A monster?' - asked Gohan.

'What else could be a mighty evil force?' - said Jade.

'Jadie, this is not a matter for children like you. Why don't you go find your mother, huh?' - suggested Vegeta.

'No, listen to her.' - said Goku. - 'You say a monster?'

Jade nodded.

'All the other times it was a monster wasn't it? I mean Freeza, Kuller, Cell... all monsters. Monsters from outta space.' - she said.

'Well... I wouldn't say Cell came from outta space...' - said Gohan - 'Still...'

'How d'you know all this?' - asked Goku - 'I mean, you weren't even born. Who told you these stories? I wouldn't it was your mother...'

'Who d'you think it was, Kakarott?' - asked Vegeta - 'Someone had to educate your daughter and since her father wasn't around... I took the job.'

'Well thank you then.' - said Goku.

Vegeta, who had said that just to get on Goku's nerves, was now regreted to have spoken and said nothing.

On the oder hand Shin was getting impatient.

'Perhaps if you let me tell you the rest of the story...' - he said smiling.

Jade smiled too. Her six years of intence trainings were about to be tested.

* * *

Note to everyone who has reviewed this fic:

Thanks for reviewing and for likeing this fic. I've never answered to your reviews not because I don't care but because I usually don't have much time. Anyway, I'll keep writing and I hope you'll keep enjoying.

Mia


	6. Chapter 6

Jade smiled as Shin went on.

"Well, this monster I'm talking about is named Boo. He was created by the evil wizard Bibidi many ages ago," he explained. "Bibidi created him persuing his wish of rulling not just the Galaxy but the entire Universe."

"Doesn't seem very original," commented Krylin. Indeed it wasn't. That same wish was shared by all the other enemies they had faced before.

"Bibidi, you say?" repeated Gohan. "I think I've heard of him."

"I thought you would," Shin smiled.

"Yes, I met him once. He was an evil wizard, that's right, but I never heard of that monster you're talking," said Goku.

Shin smiled again. It looked dangerous, that smile. "Continuing, Bibidi unleashed Boo on a far Galaxy on a pacific planet. The monster spread chaos and destruction and killed everybody, not just the ones who had some courage to face him. And as he kept on killing and destroying he grew stronger and stronger. His power increased and so did his free-will. As time passed Boo began desobeying his master and choosing his targets just for the fun of seeing them crawl and beg for their lives."

"That sure sounds hedious..." Gohan whispered.

"Yes, it was," Shin turned to Gohan.

'Damn! This guy has some pretty good ears. Maybe because their so big...' Gohan wondered.

Shin continued the story. "But Bibidi still had some control over Boo thanks to his magic. Bibidi had developed a charm to close Boo on a ball and he blackmailed him using that. But he wasn't aware of the creature he had created. Pure evil. One day, tired of having his master always bossing him he turned and killed him."

"His own master!" they couldn't believe.

"Yes. But before his energy ball would kill Bibidi he was able to perform the spell and caged Boo on an organic capsule."

"So I can't see the danger in here. Isn't the monster properly secured?" asked Krylin.

"Yes, if wasn't for Babidi, Bibidi's son, trying to unleash him," Shin smiled again in one of his deardful smiles.

"But why would he try to unleash the monster who killed his father?" asked Gohan.

"Because he thinks it was your father who killed Bibidi," Shin explain. Everybody turned to Goku.

"Me?" Goku couldn't believe it. He had merely seen Bibidi.

"Yes. It seems that he spoke about you to his son."

"But is there something that we can do?" asked Jade. She had listened carefully to all they were saying. She really enjoyed the idea of being able to prove her father she was strong. She had a deep need of proving herself that had grown stronger since her mother informed them of their father's return. She had heard so much about him that she really didn't want to disappoint him, he didn't deserve it.

"Yes. I know Babidi is here on Earth already but he can't unleash the monster yet."

"Why not?" Jade was definitely interested. The more information she could get the better the plan she was thinking of would turn out.

"Because the cage can only be broken when a huge amount of energy is put together. The monster needs energy to be able to break the cage," Shin explained.

"And how is he planning on getting it?" asked Gohan.

"He's going to suck it out of humans..." Jade said swalloowing dry. She suddenly got terrified and that could be seen on her features. That last detail she wasn't expecting. She liked to act tuff but the image of energy being sucked out of people envolving real pain, blood, screams and tears was overwhelming. And no one could blame her, she was only seven.

Goku noticed her daughter was scared. He pulled her and held her up in his arms. That really wasn't a conversation to have in front of such a small child. He hugged her making her blush a bit, she wasn't in all that stress.

Goku ignores Jade attempts of going back to the ground, he was too busy with is thoughts. He had met her just a few hours before but when he heard her talk he forgot how small she was. Jade was a mix of her mother's sense of responsability, Piccolo's wiseness, Krylin's humour, Bulma's cool attitude and definitely a good part of Vegeta's mood. In fact she was more like a product of all these different characters mixed with her own cheerful and demanding characteristics. No wonder she seemed to have born an adult.

Yet, Goku was tremendously proud of her. He knew she got good grades and still she trainned every single day and for hours. She was a good girl, she tried to help and she generally obeyed her mother and other adults. Generally she didn't give any sort of trouble and was a great consolotation to her mother. Yes, she was the daughter all father would like to have. And he sure had, more than he could ever imagine.

A/N: well, back on business! Sorry I never wrote in here again but I really didn't know what to right. Fortunately I'm more inspired now. I hope you've enjoed this little chapter and you keep interested on the story. So, R&R please, I really want to know what you guys think about this story. Believe me, this is just the beginning. . 


End file.
